


I'd Grapple You

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena's a ridiculous lesbian, SuperCorp, as usual, maggie is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena is lesbian drama goals honestly.





	I'd Grapple You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from an anon from roughly 857 years ago:
> 
> Anonymous asked: Could you imagine if Kara kept trying to tell Lena she was Supergirl, but Lena just thinks she's messing around. So Kara get's fed up of with the gentle approach and ends up doing what she did when she told Winn; she just stomps out onto Lena's balcony and flings herself off...

She’s just so frustrated! Apparently,

-from Alex’s point of view… and Maggie’s….. and maybe the barista at Noonan’s who keeps winking at her and commenting on her ‘nice saves’…… and maybe her neighbor downstairs???-

she’s not even subtle!! So why Lena won’t believe her is completely beyond Kara. And she’s tried to tell her multiple times at this point and Kara’s really running out of patience.

So maybe she’s a tad dramatic. And maybe the kick in Lena’s heartbeat as she tips off the side of the balcony isn’t worth it. Maybe she should have just floated above the couch….

“KARA!!”

Yeah, maybe this was a bit much… but Lena wouldn’t believe her and Lena-

Lena’s flinging herself from the balcony too??!??!! And she looks surprised too when Kara catches her, full front of her body just crashing into Kara, and Kara just stares at her, mouth agape.

“You just leapt off a building!!”

Lena grapples at her shirt, eyes boggling at the drop off over her shoulder, “You can fly??”

“Lena! I told you, I’m Supergirl.” Lena’s bag thwaps against her arm and Kara frowns at it. “You lept off a building, but grabbed your purse first?”

Lena’s squinting at her face, “of course, it has my grappling hook in it.” It’s dismissive and she reaches up tentatively to remove Kara’s glasses. “Oh.”

She doesn’t get why it took so long for Lena to get it. But they shouldn’t just lay about above L-Corp all day, so Kara floats them back up over the balcony edge and sets Lena down.

Lena doesn’t give her glasses back, just twirls them and frowns. “I thought Supergirl permitted my residence here because you asked her to. I couldn’t put your faces together.”

Kara blinks, “Permits? Lena I don’t  _permit_  you to do anything! You make your own choices. You’ve earned my trust, both as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers.”

She nods, but her lip is pulled white against her teeth. Her heart rate spikes and Kara frowns. “Uhm, the time, I uh-” she trails off and gestures, willing Kara to understand an incomplete thought.

But Kara just tilts her head in question.

Lena clears her throat and there’s a tinge of red on her ears, “The time I asked Supergirl if, well, you and her-”

“OH! Oh, yes ah-” Now she’s blushing too, but it’s roaring up her neck and cheeks. Damn her metabolism and response rate. “Yeah, no, we’re not, obviously not. Uh, yeah, nope.”

“Ah, yes, obviously.” Lena bites at her lip again and it’s really kind of distracting. “Kind of a shame though.”

Kara stops mid-scratch at her ear and whirls her head back up to stare at Lena. “What?”

Lena twitches and now her heart rate skyrockets. “I mean. No, you two- one, just you, uh. Well, your both personalities? Facades? You alone? Look this is very confusing, you’re both just very attractive and it was just a thought and with the Cadmus and my mother and everyone in the galaxy attacking my building or kidnapping me, I never actually talked to you.”

She’s searching Kara’s face but Kara’s just confused and she goes over Lena’s ramble twice in her mind before it clicks. Like a lightbulb finally flickering on. “Oh. Oh, oh, uh, oh.” She gestures at Lena and back at herself. “Oh.”

Lena bites at her lip again and motions to her office door, shimmying over. “I should just, I’ll go, sorry.”

“No wait!” Kara’s in front of her before she can blink and maybe, again, not the smartest move when Lena’s just found out, but really, Kara tends to make dumb moves around Lena most of the time anyway so what’s new?

“A date? With me?” Kara stutters and shakes her head, “Will you go on a date with me?”

She hears Lena’s heart stutter and for half a moment she’s cast back to when Alex taught her the symptoms of a heart attack and the best way to treat patients but then- “Yes, yes, of course, tonight?”

Kara’s nodding before Lena even finishes her question and Lena smiles, mimicking her own expression. “If it gets these kinds of results, maybe I should throw myself off of buildings more often.”

“No! Please don’t!” Kara rushes to stop her thought process but Lena’s already laughing, already leaning up to place a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

 

 

“She threw herself off a building??” - “She carries a grappling gun in her purse??”

Alex and Maggie turn to each other and can’t hold back their laughter anymore. Kara groans, “Come on, guys, you’re supposed to be helping me pick something to wear!”

Maggie slaps at her leg and nods, “Sure, sure, but oh my god, I didn’t know Luthor was so overt in her lesbianism!! I mean, we all knew, popped collars Kara, but even a grappling gun? The lady has moves, watch out!”

Alex bats at Maggie’s leg, doubled over with laughter that seems to have no end in sight. Kara groans again and Maggie winks.

“I bet she’d rather you wear your suit.”

The blush that rages over Kara’s face is nothing compared to the coughing that Alex’s laughter turns into, and when both Danvers sisters turn on Maggie with an indignant “Maggie!” It’s the detective who has the last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over at PoppysSuperGirl on Tumblr.


End file.
